


Lies that carry through the door

by jotunsforlife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Also Loki and Thor aren't brothers, Angst, But Thor's cheating on her with Loki, Cheating, M/M, Thor and Jane are married, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunsforlife/pseuds/jotunsforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor knew this would happen, he has always known this moment would happen. It was Loki who made him a promise and it was Loki who also broke that promise. Thor shouldn't have trusted him, after all Loki is a liar. But who was Thor to judge him, he was the one that had been married and had been sucked into the path of lies. Hooked on Loki's pretty looks straight from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies that carry through the door

Thor was and is a liar and a cheater. And that is all he ever will be. He should have known that, Thor should have seen this coming, though he did not. Was he too blinded by his foolish feelings towards the younger man? How did Thor get so easily sucked onto the path that he was currently taking? How did he let that happen? How did he let the 18 year old boy seduce him to this?

Thor and Loki met on a rainy Sunday night in very unfortunate way, still in a way that many other people may have found themselves in. Drunken sex, nothing to be that proud of. Of course neither of them remembered that well what and how it happened, but Thor supposed that it had something to do with Loki's pretty looks that drew him in. And the way Loki moved gracefully towards him and the way he was pushed on to the bed. And suddenly there they were, skin lapping together as the two of them pleasured each other. The way their skin hit together, the way that they moved together, the way that those pretty looks turned into darker and suddenly Thor knew that there would not be going back from there. Though he was not sure if he would have been gone back. Was he so drawn to the way that his name was whispered by the other and the way he was pulled back every time.

So that was it. The older man was hooked from the start. There wouldn't be a chance to go back. He found himself often in the company of younger person and found himself enjoying more and more his company. The two of them didn't talk that much, their meetings were usually rather hurried and often would Loki walk out of the door with a slight limp. Often would Thor find himself sitting on his bed, wondering where did he go wrong. What caused this? What caused him to cause this grief for his partner? Well, in truth it wasn't grief for Jane, since she hadn't known what was going behind the closed doors of her husband's office. Or that was what Thor liked to believe, liked to make himself believe that. He didn't and wouldn't admit that Jane knew. But oh, how she knew it all. How she had been forced to listen the way that the teenager moaned her husband's name, the way their moans carried through the door to the hallway and the fact that people whispered mean things behind her back. How she wasn't enough to satisfy Thor's needs and how little Loki had easily wrapped Thor around his fingers.

 

Thor swallowed heavily as he made his way through the halls, towards the small apartment that he had been invited. His shoes made a small tapping sound as he made his way towards the door. He spent small time wondering whether he should do this or not. Should he just leave before the owner would notice his car parked in to the front of the building. The blond decided against it. No, he had to do this, had to quit this. He couldn't continue this way. So slowly he brought his hand to the doorbell and rang it, anxiously waiting for the door to be opened. Had he not waited five minutes and the door was opened and he was met with a sight of Loki standing on the doorway, lips tugged into satisfied, a bit smug, grin. _''Get in.''_ had been purred quietly and Thor had been tugged in by his tie. Door slamming shut behind them.

Soon enough Thor found himself to be tugged towards bedroom, as the other pressed slight kisses in to the crook of his neck. ''Loki.'' Thor tried, only to get _shush_ ed by the other. Satisfied noice escaping Loki's mouth as he directed the older man towards his bedroom. ''Loki.'' being said again, this time voice sounding more demanding and stopping. ''What.'' Loki hissed narrowing his green eyes a bit, not bothering to wait for an answer, as he continued to pull the blond man's jacket of of him. Eventually Thor pushed him away, getting fed up with being interrupted every time he tried to bring the topic up. ''We can't. I can't.''

That paused Loki completely and the noirette's face showed confusion. Well that was unexpected. What did he mean by _''we can't.''_? Of course he could. Quickly hiding his confusion and masking it into annoyance, Loki finally asked, demanded, an answer to why.

Thor sighed tiredly, sat himself on the bed pulling Loki along with him and wondered how to explain the situation. After all he couldn't say that having a wife was stopping him, it hadn't been stopping him before, so Loki wouldn't accept that as an answer. Could Thor bring himself to say that he had grown bored with Loki? Answer to that was no, no he couldn't. Thor couldn't lie and even if he could, there would be no doubt that Loki wouldn't believe him.

The noirette patiently waited for an answer, only to notice that the other man didn't have one prepared for his actions. So using that as an advance, Loki leaner forward and tilted Thor's face towards himself, pressing lips against the other's. _''We can, you can and you will. Now... Let me make you feel good.''_ with that being said, sank Loki down on to his knees, face in between man's tights and the zipper getting pulled down.

Every excuse, lie and word leaving Thor's mind and he soon found himself getting drawn back in to Loki's tricks.

 

Few hours later Thor found himself sneaking back into his own house, the house where his wife of three years waited for him. Waited for a husband, who cheated on her and lied to her repeatedly. Thor felt disgusted with himself, he felt like he couldn't watch Jane, like he shouldn't watch her. Still he made his way back in to the house, in to the bedroom where his wife probably was already sleeping and quietly slipped on to the bed with her.

And he pretended, he pretended that he did not see the sorrow on her face in the morning, pretended that he hadn't heard her muffled cries and sobbing through the night, pretended that they were happily married and happily together, pretended that it was okay.

 

Thor was hooked and had been hooked for the moment since he laid his eyes on Loki, Loki whose presence was often found, laying on his bed, waiting for Thor to join him. Waiting for Thor to come and forget his little wife and give himself and his needs to Loki, waiting for Thor to come and worship him like he was greater than the rest of them, waiting for Thor to come and leave him bruised and limped after.

 

Thor was hooked. Jane was miserable. And Loki, oh how Loki enjoyed it all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to give writing an another try after some time and this happened. English is still not my first language, so there might be few mistakes.


End file.
